Dair Devil
by gossipgirlovere
Summary: summery: the day dan blair decide to finally… kiss kiss kiss kiss bang bang bang bang lol    ...its not as dirty as i thought it would be sigh* but ill just say M JUST CUZ
1. Chapter 1

**Dair Devil**

**summery:** the day Dan Blair decide to finally… **rating: **Mature, i like how this is rated something a 13 year old cannot read but a 13 year old is writing it. heh heh. don't be surprised when it gets dirrty **disclaimer:** i obs own no shit, i have the freedom of expressing my imagination

and review me. anonymous reviews are welcome. constructive criticism only please of how much you love it. NO HATE ON HERE! that is my rule and if u don't like it just say so but don't be a bitch k? THANKS FOR READING;)

This day was no ordinary day. Blair did not like the fact of this day being unordinary because that meant it was a rare chance it, they would everhappen again but as a very intelligent man witch was lying right next to her all snuggled up in the warm cozy blankets with his arms around her once said to her, hell more than once all the when trying to pursue her. you control your own fate . she loved that. the thought of this being a regular thing. waking up to Dan Humphrey every single morning. that was something she no longer was single . at least to her and Dan. to the tabloids she was in a tough spot, a rough patch, a princess phobia. as you know by now the prince of Monaco is a royal ass. you should be ashamed of yourselves all you Louis and Blair lovers.

now back to that other night well few other nights oh hell the whole week.

Blair was walking to the loft when she noticed something she did not like a news stand. how typical of Brooklyn she thought. you never ever saw one of those in Manhattan. it was a moldy old wooden shack with the world news in big bold letters. in the upper east side it was a whole store if there was a stand it might be at the part of central park only the poor people go hence the overly cheap price of the magazines like they were boy-cut or something. as she passed the stand she cough a glimpse of a pretty face. it was her on the cover of Oprah. she marched to the stand and demanded what that magazine was doing there. the man looked confused until her realized it was her on that cover. after a whole 5 minutes of arguing with that man she decided she would by all the copies he had.

By the time she reached a back lane she dumped the stupid pages of pure lies the cover said the royal from our own new york is exceptionally happy with her husband. she snatched the lighter from the sketchy man with his back postured against the wall and lit every *single* copy on fire. she tossed the ugly looking lighter to the so clearly hammed and high hobo and immediately used up the last of her purel.

She was at the loft just about to press the door bell but the second she was going to push it. the door opens. Dan knew Blair would be there she jumped in to his arms smiling for no reason other than he knows her so well and she could t resist almost knocking him to the floor. she was so happy and content she tried to block out the millisecond flashes in her head of pushing him on to the bed and striping his clothes off but of course she couldnt. as much as she wanted to get completely naked and jump on top of him she knew it was most definitely not the right time. Blair was not expecting Serena to be sitting on the couch starring at her as she fiercely kissed Dan. that was the last thing she has pictured. Dan didn't think of that either. it never crossed his mind because it was the dream she had waking up the couch in the loft all tucked in remember the night before jumping up to Dan did happen but the rest was fantasized if you told Blair that 2 years ago shed be dreaming about kissing Humphrey she wouldnt of even laughed because its so far out. not anymore. back to the other night,they sad on the couch and you coulda guessed it watched an Audrey Hepburn movie that about it sadly Dan wanted her to he loved her and she loved him something that was so hard for chuck to say it took chuck forever and Dan could of been saying it in his head for who knows how long be for he said it so quickly. he was Dan Humphrey a boy from Brooklyn with a sister Blair despised he liked Serena from so long and got so far leaving Serena asking for more Serena van der woodsen asking, WANTING him and he is just quietly waiting for Blair. but its not so quiet anymore. not in the day and not at night especially not at night.


	2. Chapter 2

_heey so chapter 2 and sorry for the little errors like "that" when i meant "that's" but you can figure out what i meant ps. i made this in advance. i had to wait to publish it not to mention i wrote it on a stupid notepad than edited as a draft on tumblr and transported it to wordpad the here._

Blair is pretty much in a trance till she hears the clanking of mugs and

plates."oh Dan your awake!" she says giddy. "Blair your up good".

"why?" she asks coyly "oh just because i have a little surprise for you"

Blair almost jumped out of her seat. "what?" she squeals demanding to

know. "come here". without hesitation stands up walks towards Dan. he says

"close your eyes". she dose as he say wile a odd shaped box it being placed

in her hands. she remembers the smell of the Humphrey waffles, thinking she

would never get bored of waking up no living like this for the rest of

her life. "open your eyes". Blair's eyes are open in less than a second

trying to focus on the tiny little box as he lightly gives he a little kiss, wile

tears are streaming down her face in happiness. he knows her so well. she cant believe it. shes in love. she hugs him so tight but he likes it he hugs her back she pulls away and almost in a whisper says "I love you" and kisses him like there

is nothing waiting no world no waffles starting to burn and nothing but

them it stays like that for long even when he brakes the kiss ever so

slightly and whispers "I love you too Blair" they continue kissing for

quite a bit until they start to to smell smoke. Dan hesitantly goes

and takes care of the waffle situation wile Blair sneaks out like she

was never there. she dosent regret it of course not she loved it she loved

him. she just goes back home or what everyone but her and Dan see as home

she spends most of her time at the loft. she dosent miss the fact she

could be ordering Dorota around, lounging around in her penthouse. not

at all. she loves the loft. she loves anything Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

a girl will spend the entire week getting ready for one day or one night for an occasion if you gave it to her. why do boys always expect us to be ready and prepared. if they were completely stupid they'd ask if your going to take a shower 20 minutes before you leave. maybe its only the case if your going to see somebody special or do something special or do the somebody special. this is what Blair was thinking as she lay on her bed anticipating going to the loft later. she had spent 25 minuets starring at the ceiling when Dorota knocked and said "miss Blair… would you like me to run a hot bath" again Blair was awakened out of her trance. why was it when she always thought about Dan she was in a trance? Blair replied "yes! sounds like a wonderful idea". Blair jumped off her bed and started fussing on witch outfit she should wear. Blair was sharply hit with Serena the thought of Serena the idea of Serena, Serena. frozen for a few seconds she remembered Serena was to busy at the van der Humphrey to come home. she sighed in relief and continued to debate on witch panties looked the cutest with her outfit.

Blair went in to the bath. Blair loved nothing better than laying in the warm bath filled with bubbles that smelt like whatever sent they were Blair had to much on her mind to relax speaking of witch the bath was nice but shed had nicer maybe because her heart was too full to have room for hot baths with pretty scented bubbles and her cell phone reading fan made stories by anybody. who knew all the Googleing she had done one day would lead her to something as amazing as 'fanfic'.

after shaving her legs as if they were not perfectly smooth already. playing with her hair and picking the best make up to go with thieving she had prepared so much she was just about to leave, wile putting on her shoes she kicks them off and runs upstairs she re-showers and leaves all her hard work of picking and choosing on the bathroom floor. she steps out of the shower all refreshed and without that much of fussing over what panties and bra to wear… well okay she did fuss over witch panties and bra to wear but everything else she is on her way to Dan's in no time. no time at all actually.


	4. Chapter 4

before Blair would be nervous and chicken out of going to Dan's. now she did it all the time of course she dosent just barge in with out saying anything or knocking the door. she was about to do something else wile doing him was all that was on her mind. she clearly had lost it. no she didn't loose her mind. she has lost something else but what was it?

Blair marches up the stair and stands at Dan's door for not even 1 second before pressing the door bell once before opening the door and walking straight in and shutting the door. Blair saw Dan walking towards and kinda confused. Dan thought she was coming to yell at him about this morning that only crossed his mind for nearly a second. he could she the, the, the drive in her eyes. like something he'd never seen before in Blair, in anyone. she just pushed him all the way to his room with out saying a word and shut the door. whats with the sudden urge to, to, to….

she hadent said a word to him since this morning when she suck out and now she is not saying anything at all and shes right here whats going on he thought his thought wasn't loud enough to make him think of it. Blair hadn't said a word since this morning because she was saving them for right now ! she was yet again gonna say those 3 words, 8 letters. I hate you ! she screamed Blair was always the confusing type. Dan just smiled. he knew Blair liked to keep it interesting. this probably made up for the way she was dressed like she spent all this time getting ready and when she was going to walk out the door decides to do everything over again he thought. he knew her so well. Dan said "and why is that" Blair pushed him on his bed and said seductively wile climbing on to of him "i had to wait all day for this, i had to wait all day to see you". Dan said "and why do you want to see me so much?" well knowing the answer. Blair said "because i love you" she paused and said it again "i love you Dan". she smiled looking up and her.

and those were the only words said all night from them.


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter5

slowly and sexily unbuttoning and unzipping everything a little bit of unwrapping no one ever talks about… damn! if there was hidden cameras what would Serena,Eric,jenny,ruface,lily,Eleanor,chuck,Nate,Cyrus, the tabloids say ? she didnt care at all if she cared she wouldn't be having amazing sex with Humphrey. so whats it gonna be Blair? she wouldn't answer anyways but her mouth is way to busy right now to say anything but say "i love you" and moan. if Oprah could get as much information as gossip girl has on her. speaking of witch "dose gossip girl know about us?" "Blair if we haven't told our family gossi…..Georgina dosent know either" and what was wrong with telling their family now that Blair was single for the few seconds it took for her to be with Dan after her divorce finalized. she couldn't believe Louis was still feeding the media lies well Blair was gonna go tell gossip girl about her and Dan. not directly of course Blair always had a plan. somebody will do it for her when she hits the streets to go to the van der Humphrey with Dan. everyone will know im done with that fag(the prince) she thought.

jenny was in town for the didn't give a shit.

days full of kisses and love and nights full kissing and….lots of love too when they wernt….. well what other way was there at the moment to express their love than sex. sex. sex. sex. sex. "lady on the streets and freak in the sheets?"came out the newest gossip girl post. Blair knew they'd be the talk of the town and be getting gossip girl blasts like crazy but that was the last gossip girl blast in a wile. a long wile.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena was living in my penthouse feeling like an inmate. i was doing all my living at the loft, with Dan. Serena just couldn't accept the fact of Blair and Dan. when she so clearly wants Dan. or maybe she dose accept it and that the problem. but Serena is the least of Blair's problems. right now she is sound sleep next to Dan. he has his arm around her witch she loves. all snuggled up in the warm cozy blankets. their in love deep. just like he was in her last night.

Blair do you dair?

dair devil

the end 3

by:gossipgirlovere

25/02/12


End file.
